stiles- a love story
by booknerd1816
Summary: Poor stiles has been unlucky in love, while his best friend has been getting luky, he's been in the sidelines wishing for another girl, until new girl Katie may came and stiles look on life and love change, with a few sexy experiences thrown in ;)


_teen wolf-Stiles love story_

_It's so cold, why does it have to be cold tonight._ Stiles had been waiting by is old, needed a new paint job desperately truck for over an hour waiting for his best friend Scott to show up. _what's taking him so long._ This had been happening a lot lately, stiles would be left standing around waiting for Scott and Allison to stop grinding for two minutes and realise that poor stiles was all alone, waiting. _I don't blame him, I would rather be making out with a hot girl than hang out with me to, but we made plans weeks ago to go to the arcade, and he is not bailing on me last minute. _just as stiles though this, a loud bang made him jump and turn around. Scott had jumped on top of his truck and was now back flipping down to were stiles was standing. "show off" stiles said with a smile on his face. "sorry I was late man, me and Allison were kind of...busy" Scott replied with a sappy grin, like he was reliving the memory, "ugh yeah dude to much info and not enough getting in the truck and leaving" stiles was annoyed that Scott had only been there 2 minutes and was already bringing up Allison. "yeah sure, lets go".

"I am not playing 'SILVER STRIKE LIVE' with you again, you always win, lets play guitar hero" stiles suggested, Scott and stiles were having difficultly deciding what game to play. "fine, but were not doing any songs by 'Queen' okay?" "fine, Queen has been removed from power" stiles joked.

Four games and 3 questionable burgers later, the boys were going pack to the car park were they were violently pinned against the truck by none other than, Derek. "woh, if you wanted me that bad all you had to do was ask" stiles said, trying to determine Derek's mood, considering his eyes were glowing a deep red colour, his mood wasn't exactly loving. "what's wrong?" Scott asked "its Allison's dad, he's after the newbie" _more wolf drama _stiles thought. " we need to change and move fast, before someone gets hurt, stiles looks like you going home alone, don't go through the woods, its not safe, you understand" stiles nodded, he hated that he was being left out of the loop, but didn't want to push Derek right now. "okay lets go" as quickly as Derek had appeared, him and Scott both disappeared just a quick and stiles was left alone, standing in the cold, again.

On the ride back it had started raining, the wind wiper's on the truck were not doing any good in making it easier to see in the down pour, so stiles almost missed the stranded mini on the side of the road, the head lights were on and he could see the silhouette of some one standing by the side of the car._ car trouble _stiles guessed, he almost didn't stop until he noticed that the person standing there dripping wet was a girl and she looked like she may break down in to tears a any moment. stiles slowed the truck down to a stop and rolled the windows down. "hey, you okay?" he asked, "not really, my piece of crap car broke down and the lines are dead because of the rain so I cant get a hold of anyone to come help me" she replied "what's your name?" stiles asked out of curiosity, "Kate, Kate may Jones" she stepped forward into the light so stiles could see her better, if you looked passed the soaking blond hair and running make-up, this girl was beautiful, a small round face with full red lips and large, doe green eyes with long eyelashes, she wasn't thin, but she was curvy in all the right places and she had pale skin which seemed to glow in the lights. "I'm stiles, do you want a lift? I swear I'm not a weird creepy guy" stiles joked, hoping to brighten the girls spirits. A small, shy smile crossed Kate's lips "yes, please, that would be awesome, thanks" stiles leaned over and opened the passenger door and Kate rushed in out of the rain. "how long have you been standing out here?" stiles asked, "about an hour, you are the only descent enough person to stop for me" she smiled and it lit up her entire face, stiles realised he's been staring when she gave a smaller, shy smile and looked away. "okay miss Jones, were to?" Kate burst out laughing and turned back to stiles "miss Jones? do I look thirty or something" she couldn't stop laughing and stiles blushed bright red "oh, ah right, were to Kate?" he asked again, trying to gain control of the situation before she thought he was a complete wierdo. "um, I'm actually staying in a hotel with my parents while were waiting for house to be remodelled, its the one on first street, you know it?" stiles took a moment to think, "yeah I know it, buckle up" she smiles and turned her attention to the buckle, which seemed to be stuck, she kept puling but it wouldn't budge "here, let me" stiles reached over Kate and pulled the strap, which slowly began to stretch. he realised that he was almost close enough to touch her, he could gently touch her arm and she wouldn't notice, passing it off as and accident, but he didn't, instead when she was buckled in, he stared to truck and began driving.

The ride was long, because stiles didn't want to risk driving fast in the rain, and the chit chat had died down to just complaining about the weather and stiles giving awkward glances to Kate. they were stopped at the lights when Kate said "so how old are you?" "almost seventeen, you?" stiles replied, "seventeen next November. Were do you go to school?" stiles looked at her, guessing that she wanted to end the awkward silence. "I go to Beacon hills, high school, which I have never seen you in, so I'm guessing you don't got there?"stiles replied. she turned around to face him completely, looking slightly embarrassed, "I get home schooled, my mother unleashes all the wisdom on me at home" she have a small, sad smile "I would love to go to public school though, at least I'd have someone else besides miss know it all to talk to, we could even hang out" she looked bliss full as if talking about something she wanted dearly to be true. "well why are you home schooled if you want to go to public school?" stiles chose to ignore the _we could be friends _comment, because it brought butterflies to his stomach thinking about being able to see her all the time. "my mother doesn't want me to got to school, because, and I quote, 'public schools are full of lustrous demons who want to steal my virtue'" stiles stared blankly at her as the lights changed to green, she laughed "in real, actual, non-god words, she's afraid I'd hook up with some guy" stiles heart dropped into his stomach "so she wont let you have a boyfriend?" "yep, but of course I'v had boyfriends before, I'v just never told her" stiles smiled, _there's still hope_ he though.

they were outside the hotel and saying there good byes. "thank you so much for the ride, I owe you" Kate said, smiling her beautiful shy smile at stiles, "it was my pleasure, its not everyday my truck gets blessed with having a female passenger" stiles joked and Kate laughed, "oh I doubt that, you must have lots a pretty girls begging for rides" stiles looked taken aback and said "no never, I'm not exactly popular with the girls" he frowned, only to have Kate mirror his frown "I don't see why, your funny, caring, and cute, girls should be lining up to be with you" she encouraged, but only managed to get a small smile out of stiles. To his surprise, Kate leaned in and gave stiles a short peck on the lips and smiled again "thanks again for the lift, your a real gentleman" stiles was smiling and waved as stepped out of the truck, only to turn around and say "can I have your number?" Kate smiled and said "yes, ring me tomorrow and maybe we can meat up". after numbers were exchanged and they said goodbye again, stiles drove off with a big smile on his face, _best day ever _he thought."

"she is literally the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and she like's me and she's funny and fun and" "yeah, I get it, you haven't stopped going on about her since you met her a month ago, how close are you to anyway, you made it official yet" Scott asked. stiles had talked non-stop about Kate since they met, they had been spending more and more time together and were supposed to be watching a film at his house tonight because his dad was away on police business and they'd have the house to themselves, which made stiles very nervous. "no man, no labels have been give, no kisses shared, I'm not sure she really likes me that way" stiles replied, looking nervous, "well I guess you'll find out tonight, wont you." _yeah, if I have the guts to bring it up_ he though.

"what film do you want to watch?, we have fast and furious, gone with the wind and the note book?" _please not the not book, please don't pick the note book _stiles really didn't want a romance on, he was already nervous as it is. "ummmm the note book, I heard its really cute" _damn. damn it to hell!_ stiles gave her a tight smile and played the film. they both settled into the couch and the film started. ten minutes into the film Kate shifted closer to stiles and cuddled into him, one arm by there sides and the other rested on his chest. _she's probably just cold_ stiles assured himself, but then he arm started slowly moving down his chest and rested on his thigh. stiles whole body went ridged, _must be an accident, _but then she moved her had slightly and moved it over his crotch, slowly moving her hand back and forth, _oh my fucking god, that feels good _stiles inhaled deeply and tried to act like nothing was happening, which was hard, as were other things..."are you enjoying the_ film_?" Kate asked, putting emphasis on the word film, which was obviously directing the conversation to what she was doing to him. "uh yes" he crocked, trying to regain some sense as her hand pressed a little harder onto him, causing his cock to twitch, "you sure, you seem a little tense" a sly smile played on her lips and she moved her hand away from him. stiles relaxed but was sad the moment was over, he turned to say something about the touching when he noticed her face. she looked especially beautiful, her green eye were glowing and her hair was curled, her small round face was slightly flushed pink and her red lips were begging the be kissed. He couldn't take his eyes off her lips and as if he were being pulled by some unknown force, he leaned forward and placed his lips against hers gently. _I cant believe I'm doing this, she smell so good and her lips are so soft_ stiles tried to focus when Kate parted he lips, muttering something that sounded like 'finally' and then they really began to kiss, she ran her tongue over his lips, asking for entry, which stiles obliged to, they kissed for what seemed like hours but was only minutes when Kate moved herself to sit on top of stiles. "is this okay?" she whispered against his lips, "better than okay, its awesome" stiles replied, _better than awesome, its fucking fantastic _he thought to himself as Kate slowly began to grind against stiles. a small groan escaped his lips as he began to follow suite, grinding back against her. Kate moaned and stiles hands gripped her thigh's underneath her floral pink dress, _what's happening? _stiles thought _this feels so good. fuck I want her. _stiles began to slowly move his hands up Kate's thigh's and up to her hips, Kate's breathing hitched when she felt the warmth of his hands on her sides. "I want you" she muttered to stiles, he pulled back to look at her face, his own face looking shocked and is pupils were dilated, showing his arousal, "I want you to, so bad" had said back in a husky voice, "take me upstairs". hearing he words, stiles lifted Kate and carried her upstairs, all the time trying to convince himself that this was actually happening. they reached stiles's bedroom and fell on to the bed, stiles's mouth never leaving Kate's. they began undressing each other and when they were both left with no items of clothing left, they stopped and looked at each other, Kate's eyes were fixed on stiles cock, which was now hard and fully erect, and stiles couldn't stop gawking at Kate's face and body, "you are so beautiful" he whispered, Kate smiled and kissed him again passionately and said, "I want you now, I need you now" and grabbed his cock and directed it to her hole, slowly, he began to push. when he was fully buried inside her, he let out a long, ragged breath and asked if she was okay, Kate replies with a nod and started moving back and forth, a groan escaped stiles lips as he began to pick up on her pace and they were moving in union, he couldn't take his eyes off her, watching her reaction, which proved that she was enjoying herself, he began to pick up the pace and thrust faster and harder into her, while loud moans could be heard coming from Kate, she was muttering to herself "oh fuck yeah, more, oh fuck, yesss" stiles could feel something building, and thrust faster, until finally he found his release, soon followed by a now screaming Kate. when the moment was over, stiles slowly rolled off of Kate and whispered "that was fucking awesome" with a big smile on his face he leaned over and kissed Kate on the lips softly, "thank you" he said and gave a sheepish grin to which Kate replied "believe me, it was my pleasure" stiles put his arm around Kate and said "so does this mean were like, official now?" Kate gave a small laugh "I'v been waiting for yo to ask me, but when you didn't I decided to take matters into my own hand, which seems to have worked" she giggled "yeah, were official, boyfriend" stiles gave a bright smile and said "love you, girlfriend"

hope you like it, this was my first try at writing fan-fiction and I am hoping that you all enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
